Sliding Bobs/Trivia
Trivia *The episode title is a reference to Sliding Doors, a 1998 film. *This episode was watched by 2.51 million households. *This was the first episode of the show to premiere on City in Canada after taking over from Global which aired the first five series. *First physical appearance of Linda's friend Ginger after being an unseen character in the first five seasons. *The Robo-stache segment of the episode parodies Robocop. *Bob having hemophilia was first displayed in "The Kids Run the Restaurant." *Louise's segment is a parody of Big. *The fortune telling machine is called The Swami. *The scene where Linda shaves Bob is a parody of the movie Phenomenon where Kyra Sedgwick shaves John Travolta's face in a scene. *Brands Bob uses to stimulate hair growth include; GrowGain (parodying the real-life hair growth product Rogaine), SP Lashes and Hair in a Can. *Hugo and Linda seemingly marry in a room rather than in a place of worship, mirroring the fact that Bob and Linda married at City Hall in real-life. *When Hugo says "Big day today," mirroring the opening scene of "Human Flesh," some of the same extras from the original scene are seen walking on the other side of the street. *Each of the three Belchers, when they are shown as Habercores in "Hugo's Hot Dogs," has partings like Hugo's. *When Tina is shown as Mona in "Hugo's Hot Dogs," her barrette is colored green instead of yellow to avoid clashing with her blonde hair. *In lieu of a Burger of the Day in the Hugo's Hot Dogs segment, a Hot Dog of the Day appears. It is the "A view to a Kielbasa," parodying the James Bond film "A View to a Kill." *The ice cream machine at Hugo's Hot Dogs appears dented like it does at Bob's Burgers despite being featured in a parallel universe where the events of "The Deepening" may not have occurred. *In the final scene, Hugo and Ron are parked in the same place where they were parked in "Human Flesh" when Ron points out that they could do the DNA test in their van. *The woman in the floral vest who Teddy meets at the racetrack in "I Get Psy-chic Out of You" appears in the audience for the Wonder Wharf freak show. *When Bob as Robo 'Stache shoots Teddy with a laser, he is shown working in front of the Store Next Door. *Gene's "Saturday Shorts" are a reference to one of content creator Brian David Gilbert's videos, "Why I Haven't Made a Video in a While | bdg" *In Tina's story, Bob and Ron are both health inspectors as well as partners, this mirrors Home Movies in which Coach McGuirk and Mr. Lynch (Both characters are voiced by H. Jon Benjamin and Ron Lynch respectively). Goofs *The exercise bike disappears and reappears throughout the episode. *Several of the characters usually employed as extras in the series appear the same age in the past as they do in the present day. *When Linda is shown sneezing into a tissue after developing an allergy, her engagement ring disappears. It reappears when the shot zooms out and shows her in a habit. Category:Trivia